


Sleep Inside the Calm

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hurt, Jack provides the comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Inside the Calm

Somewhere in the depths of the storm-filled night, Daniel shifted and cried out, trapped between waking and sleeping.

Jack held him hard and fast, whispered nothing words of reassurance, while half his mind counted the ways he was going to make Adria pay.

He kissed away the salt, ran sure, strong hands over trembling limbs and mouthed his love into sweat-soaked hair. Held him tighter still.

 _Mine,_ he screamed silently. _I’ll fight you to my dying breath for this man._

As Daniel finally quieted, Jack listened to the raindrops puttering off the roof. And each one said _Mine, mine, mine …_


End file.
